Regresa
by Jazmin Farrelly
Summary: Tú… no eres la persona a la que tanto quería, has cambiado y no sé por qué. Antes el campeón de la WWE, CM PUNK era en realidad el mejor en el mundo, pero ahora… ahora no sé qué eres o intentas ser, Philip.


Regresa

-¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?

Tras bambalinas y prudentemente lejos del ojo avizor de producción CM abordó bruscamente a Cena asiéndolo fuertemente por el antebrazo en el momento que el rapero trataba de eludirlo en el paso hacia los vestidores.

-Eso debería preguntártelo a ti.- Ni siquiera se dignó a mirarlo. Deseaba irse de ahí, separarse de inmediato de esa persona a la que antes había admirado y ahora casi no reconocía- "Respeto, exijo respeto"… ¿Es todo lo que sabes decir?

-¡Te ofrecí mi mano para que la estrecharas como un hombre! ¿Y qué es lo que haces? ¡Me dejas ahí parado como un idiota con la mano extendida ante millones de personas alrededor del mundo! Y eso sin contar que te previne de un ataque a traición de Show. No eres más que un mocoso mal agradecido.- Eso le molestaba, le laceraba en lo más profundo de su orgullo, hasta Cena desconfiaba de él. Suficiente.

La verdad era que sí se lo agradecía, en el _replay_ se notaba cuán ágilmente se había movido el campeón para proteger a su enemigo… de su otro enemigo. Pero no podía

Cena guardaba silencio con la mirada baja y sombría, el agarre de Punk no cedía y seguramente su piel ya había sido marcada con los grandes dedos del punketo.

-¿Y? El gran John Cena no tiene nada que decir, claro que no.- dijo con una carcajada breve y llena de amargura. Todos le estaban tratando de manera extraña, incluso Eve Torres lo había felicitado por su cambio de actitud, ¿en serio había cambiado tanto? No lo había notado, solo hacía lo que debía hacer, ni más ni menos. Era la faz de la WWE, no cualquier broma.

-¿A quién crees que engañas? Todo este teatro de "Merezco respeto"… ¿A dónde te lleva?-Musitó entre dientes. Su carne empezaba a quemar. Sin premeditarlo mucho levantó la extremidad hacia sí logrando que el cuerpo de CM se precipitara y, rodeando su espalda con el brazo libre impidió que escapara.

Envueltos en ese extraño abrazo Cena apoyó su rostro en el cuello del pelinegro y después de unos momentos en los que recuperó la calma dijo en voz baja, apenas audible:

-Tú… no eres la persona a la que tanto quería, has cambiado y no sé por qué.-aguardó un par de segundos ante la agitación del cuerpo de su compañero, que seguramente era provocada por la repentina confesión.- Antes el campeón de la WWE, CM PUNK era en realidad el mejor en el mundo, pero ahora… ahora no sé qué eres o intentas ser, Philip.

Lágrimas inadvertidas caían una tras otra de sus ojos vidriosos, rodando por sus mejillas y cayendo en los hombros del rapero, así mismo aflojó el brazo prisionero entregándose al dulce contacto que su compañero le prodigaba. Los minutos pasaron en tanto el campeón intentaba contener los leves espasmos que recorrían su anatomía, era cierto, todo era cierto. Había cambiado drásticamente a raíz de el constante ir y devenir de circunstancias estúpidas. Ahora su ego le dominaba y había olvidado el verdadero valor del cálido recibimiento de la multitud en cuanto se presentaba al ring, imponiéndose a la fuerza en todo momento que le fuera oportuno. Pero, ¿cómo dar marcha atrás? Dolía ser ese nuevo Punk.

Notando la lamentable condición de su amigo-enemigo lo estrechó aún más entre sus brazos depositando un apacible beso en su hombro.

-Regresa, te quiero de vuelta y si no lo haces por tu cuenta… te obligaré a hacerlo.- susurró mientras se acercaba a los labios de CM.

Hace varios días sentí que esta pareja necesitaba atención y de ahí nació el deseo de escribir este pequeño delirio mío. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, en realidad creo que la pareja tiene potencial y debería profundizarse en el fandom.

¡Ah! Por cierto,

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen al staff de la WWE y por supuesto, al gran Vince McMan. Me limito a utilizarlos con fines perversos [pero sin ánimo de lucro] dando rienda suelta a mi retorcida imaginación.

^u^


End file.
